


Air Mattress

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove





	Air Mattress

Bellamy came into the unfurnished apartment, closing the door quietly behind him so as not to wake his sleeping wife. He took off his gun belt as he walked back to the bedroom. He found her sound asleep on the full size air mattress.

He smiled down softly as he watched Clarke. She lay on her side, her blond curls splayed wildly on the pillow behind her, and a peaceful smile on her lips.

Bellamy turned away from the sight before him and began undressing for bed. He set his badge and gun on the carpet beside the mattress.

His day at the precinct had been a long, tedious, and tiring one. He had barely gotten home without falling asleep at the wheel.

He stripped down to his boxers, and having completely and momentarily forgotten about his sleeping wife, carelessly flopped onto the air mattress beside her.

“Heyyy, ahhh!” He heard his wife yell, and before he could turn around to look at her, he heard a resounding thud on the carpet floor.

He whirled around, a look of worry coloring his features. Clarke was on the floor in a seated position glaring up at him.

“Bellamy Alexander Blake. You should know better than to just flop down on an air mattress when there’s someone else on it.” She grumbled from her seat on the floor.

Bellamy walked around the mattress and extended a hand. Clarke sighed and took it.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, his hands rubbing circles on her back.

“I’m so sorry, Princess. I don’t even know what happened. I was totally aware of the door when I came in… Then I guess I just forgot for a second. I’m sorry.” He murmured in her ear before pulling back.

When Clarke looked up into her husband’s face, she was just about to forgive him. Then she noticed the way his lips were attempting (and failing) to hide a smirk of amusement.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Blake.” She untangled herself from his arms and turned back to pick up the blankets thrown askew.

“What?” Bellamy sounded genuinely confused behind her, but she wasn’t falling for it.

“You know what, Bell. Don’t try to apologize with sincerity when your face is telling a whole different story.” Clarke turned around with her arms crossed, a smirk tugging her lips up.

At that, his face broke into a sheepish smile. “You can’t tell me that wasn’t a little funny, Princess…”

Clarke tried to fight it, she honestly did. But the giggle that burst from her lips won out in the end.

Her lips twitched as she fought the laughter, but Bellamy’s smirk always got to her.

She shook her head before busting up laughing and Bellamy joining her.

He crossed to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clarke placed her hands on his chest, feeling the strong vibrations his laughter sent through it.

“I really am sorry.” He whispered between chuckles.

“I know,” Clarke smiled. “I forgive you.”

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. Clarke pulled him to her, relishing the feeling of her husband’s lips on hers. They’d only been married for a few months; the apartment was still a work in progress. But she still couldn’t believe the butterflies she got every time he kissed her or even just held her hand; and she never wanted them to end for as long as she lived.


End file.
